


Lie down, lie easy

by teacuphuman



Series: A Month of Kink! [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's timing is less than stellar.</p><p>Eames shifts slowly, drawing his gun. When he returns his hand to Arthur’s hip, the grip digs into his flesh. He holds himself still, allowing Arthur to writhe against him as the footsteps draw closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie down, lie easy

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the Month of Kink: Thigh Fucking

_The only sea I saw_

_Was the seesaw sea_

_With you riding on it._

_Lie down, lie easy._

_Let me shipwreck in your thighs_.

        -Dylan Thomas, _Under Milk Wood_

**  
  
  
**

Arthur has no idea how it’s come to this. It’s hard to think with Eames crushed up against him, panting hot and wet against his neck. All of his senses are besieged the the smell and the heat, and the feel of the man. Arthur shudders when he opens his eyes to the curve of where Eames’s shoulder meets his neck. A firm hand soothes down his side, stilling him and leaving sparks in its wake. God, how Arthur wants.

The pounding of footsteps comes to a halt at the mouth of the alley. Voices confer in dark, angry tones echoing to where they’re hidden in the shadows. Eames swears, lips brushing Arthur’s skin, and has to pin him to the wall with hips and chest to stop his squirming.

He bites his lip to keep from moaning as Eames’ thigh is pressed between his legs, smoothing over his erection. Eames stills. He slowly, carefully, repeats the motion, as if double checking his findings.

The voices argue at the other end of the alley, deciding on their best course of action and Eames turns his head fractionally to see Arthur from the corner of his eye. Arthur holds his gaze and he deliberately drags his cock back, and then forth, across Eames’ leg.

Eames gives him a desperate look, filled with warning, and Arthur knows this is the worst possible time to admit what he wants, but he can’t help himself. He goes up on his toes to lengthen the slide, wincing at the fabric of his trousers rubbing over his sensitive cock. He can feel himself leaking and he clenches his fists into the back of Eames’ shirt, under his jacket.

A decision has been made and footsteps start toward them. Eames bites gently on his neck, increasing the pressure when Arthur doesn’t stop moving. He can’t. His balls are aching and he can feel Eames’ arousal against his hip. Now that he’s outed himself, he can’t reign it in. He needs this, here and now, consequences be damned.

Eames shifts slowly, drawing his gun. When he returns his hand to Arthur’s hip, the grip digs into his flesh. He holds himself still, allowing Arthur to writhe against him as the footsteps draw closer.

Arthur’s eyes are closed tight and he’s trying not to gasp as the pressure builds. Eames’ thigh is warm and solid underneath him and he ruts shamelessly, seeking out his ending. Eames covers his mouth with his other hand, catching the soft noises Arthur can’t contain, his eyes, wide and panicked as he watches, and Arthur’s close, so close.

Eames leans in to lick a stripe up Arthur’s neck and he’s coming, bucking frantically against his constraints. The footsteps stop when a high pitched keen issues from Arthur’s throat, and the moment he stops moving Eames is drawing away, turning with his gun out and taking their pursuer by surprise.

Before the body hits the ground, Eames is pulling Arthur away, back to the mouth of the alley, and away from the job gone wrong.

 


End file.
